HOUSE OF LORDS
by Anna Coulter
Summary: PrueAndy. I don't really know how to explain it. Set in a boarding school, different past, different present...just read. Some magic why do I keep changing this?. Rated T, it might go up cause of the language.
1. hocus pocus, try to focus

**Disclaimer, I don't own charmed or Prue or Andy or anyone you already know. But, the story line is mine. In fact, it is _really _mine.**

**HOUSE OF LORDS**

**_Author's note; Hi! I know I have left my other two stories kind of hanging, I promise I'll continue soon. As soon as I am done with this damn quarter…I can't believe how busy I am. However, I have decided to write a different story. Something I have never written before, therefore, I have no clue of how this is gonna turn out, or if I'll even be a good story. I know it doesn't look like one but is a romance…in a way. Anyway, I promise you, that if you read it—either if you love it or you hate it—you will never forget this story. _**

**Chapter 1**

**Hocus pocus, try to focus**

"Holden, pass me the goddamn cigarette will ya?" I asked while I threw my backpack to him. I didn't hit him though, the backpack crashed against the stone wall and sounded just like if I had just broken something. "Oh crap"

"Here you go Halliwell" He passed me a cigarette that he had had just lighted and smiled.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You are weird" He simply said and lighted another cigarette for himself. Stop the world, Mr. Weird says I am weird. Well, it is true anyway. I am Prue Halliwell and I am freaking weird. I swear I am. No kidding. Do you know what's funny? No one realizes it. No one but Holden. He is not exactly my friend, he is more like a smoking buddy. I know I shouldn't be smoking but I am already eighteen and if I decide to screw my life up it is okay because I am the one responsible. People say tobacco kills slowly, but I don't really care, I am not in a hurry. As I said, I am eighteen; I can do whatever the hell I want. Holden is not eighteen yet, but he does what he wants anyway. He is a junior, I am a senior. Well, actually, he should be a sophomore because in the three years that he has been in high school he has gotten eight credits. He is pretty dumb. He has only passed English—every year—art, P.E, and creative writing. He has flunked everything else, in fact, he would probably fail lunch is it was possible. I swear he is dumb. He is a good smoking buddy though, he never charges me. Besides, we are pretty alike.

"Why aren't you at the game?" He asked me while he stared at me with his funny brown eyes. I say they are funny because one of them looks kinda green instead of brown. His skin is very light and he always wears this green skater hat that he hasn't washed in years. He is pretty cute though, he has blond hair and a well toned body. He is an athlete, but no one knows it but me. He has gotten an Olympic record too; he can smoke more than four packets of cigarettes a day. No kidding. I remember this one day that he wanted to get out of P.E, he smoked five packets and he was all coughing and all and he got send to the nursery. He got in suspension for a week afterwards but he got what he wanted. He didn't have to run. I bet his father made him run at home. His father is this big actor that always talks about how important is to be healthy and how good vegetables are and all, and his son is a compulsive smoker. It is kind of funny, in a way. "You are a girl. You should go see _Lord _Trudeau's game." He said that last thing with a funny accent, the lord thing I mean.

He hates Andy, and honestly, I do too. I used to like him a lot when I was a freshman. It was my first year here and I had no friends. He was the very first guy I met and we connected. We really did. He even asked me to homecoming—and that turned out to be one horrible night. I don't want to talk about that, but I have hated him since that day.

"Why do you ask that? Why the hell do you ask that? You know I hate'im and the only thing I actually like about football is when people get hurt. Then is hilarious, I'll admit it."

He started laughing and said, "You are a hypocrite"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such a big word"

"English is my strong point"

"If you can call a D a strong point" I snapped.

"Have another cigarette" Holden passed me another cigarette that I lighted too. I lay on the ground and enjoyed it. I don't know why but my mind flew away to the West coast were Phoebe was. Where grams was. Grams is nice and all but she is not like my mother. She is pretty close though. Anyway, she put me in this boarding prep school at the beginning of my freshman year because she said that she couldn't handle me for any longer. I don't blame her, no one can handle me. I am a difficult child. I guess she wanted to change me and make me end up in some Ivy-League university like Princeton or Yale. I'll tell you something, it is hard to live up to someone else's expectations. You never know whether you are doing what you want to do or what they want you to do. Besides, what I really want to be is a photographer, but when I told her about it she said that that wasn't me. It doesn't matter how hard I try to please someone because in the end, that won't be me anyway, so I have decided to be like Holden and do whatever the hell I want to do. "What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I dunno" I said. "I like it here. Just you and me, in our spot"

"Yeah, me too" he said. "Hey Prue," he sat up really excited. "Do you want to hear something amazing?"

"What? You passed math?" I laughed at him.

"I said amazing not impossible." He smiled. Deep down he has a good sense of humor. Anyway, I stared at him waiting for an answer. "I have Trudeau's room key"

"Oh my God. Holden, I love you" I said jumping on him. "Where is it?"

"Right here" He said taking the key out of his back pocket, "I got it from his roommate. That Scott guy. He is retarded. He left it at the breakfast table and I took it. Wuttduya want to do with it?"

"Something bitchy," Prue said laughing hysterically. "We should hire someone to put a rat in his room or something. I'd laugh so hard" Holden stared at me with a weird look as if he had a better idea. He looked at me and I swear I could hear his thoughts saying, 'what a loser'.

"Or we could do something really big. The school would talk about it for years"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" he said but he was lying. Holden always had a plan. "Maybe we should ask your friends don't you think so? I mean, Rene is freaking crazy."

"Hey, am I not crazy enough?"

"Not really. You are way too good"

"Shut the crap. You know better"

"You are good." I am good, he is right. But there is something else, you can't ignore it. You just can't. It is there and you can't ignore. I can't ignore it. I don't know what it is though but I swear I can't ignore it. I wish I was some more like Holden and less like me so I wouldn't have to be worrying about the stupid stuff. "You worry way too much. One day, that concern for other people is gonna kill ya"

"I don't care about anyone but me"

"No, that is me"

"Will ya shut up?"

"C'mon Prudence, you can't ignore it"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind"

Sometimes I'd kill him. "Hey, listen. I gotta go anyway. See ya later"

"Hey Prue" He called me right when I got up. His eyes were shining in a very strange way but that was what I liked about Holden, he was mysterious. He would always surprise me and some times, I'd even think he was reading my mind. As I told you, we are alike. "Are you going to homecoming?"

"You know I don't like school dances"

"Neither do I. Do you want to come to my room instead?" he asked me. That was weird, he had never asked me to go to his room before but I nodded anyway. It always pissed me off that Holden didn't let me in his life. He was a huge mystery to me. "See ya"

I walked all the way to my room alone. When I was a freshman it used to scare me because this school, Lexington prep, is one of those old schools that scare the hell out of you. Anyway, it was really cold I was wearing the school uniform that was a skirt—shorter than what it should be—and a white polo shirt. I have to admit that I looked good in it. Better than most of people anyway. I always turn heads when I walk down the hallway but I don't care. I don't want to be popular. I am just me. Most popular people end up losing themselves, and myself is the only thing I have left. Well, myself and Phoebe. I don't want to talk about Phoebe either.

The school was empty because everybody was at the stadium watching the game. Even the old principal was watching it. It was one of those important games that you were supposed to kill yourself if we lost or something. Boy, I could even hear the people yelling and singing the school hymn and all. It was depressing. I could imagine Andy playing and showing himself off. I hate that. I really do. I'll admit something, even though I hate Andy I spend most of the time thinking about him, I just don't know why. I am attracted to him somehow. Just like I am attracted to anything that has to do with magic, but I don't know why either. Some people like baseball and I like magic. I don't think it is that weird. I know it is gonna sound crazy but when I was a kid I believed that I _had been able _to do magic once and that one day, the magic just went away. I know magic is not real but if it was, I wouldn't be surprised at all if it had gone away because in my life, everything and everyone go away. It is kind of unfair, in a way. I guess I deserve it.

I walked in my room, still thinking about Andy and opened my journal. It wasn't a diary or anything it was just a notebook in which I used to write poems and short stories…I like writing a lot because it sets my mind free. I sat on my bed and look out of the window. I could see the stadium, the lake and everything…the whole school. It was a huge school. Every class had their own building with their dorms. Actually, we had two buildings per class, one for guys and one for girls but they counted as one because they were almost united by a little waiting room. I shared room with Rene. One of my friends. We were pretty much alike too. She hated Andy more than I did. In fact, she was related to him. They were cousins or something, but they never liked each other. They were from San Francisco and I was from New York. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't moved away after…the accident. Maybe I'd have met Andy and Rene before. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten so rundown.

I stared at the world for a second or two. Hocus pocus, try to focus but I can't see. I couldn't focus in anything but Andy. It always happened when a school dance was coming up. I'd always think about Andy, like he was going to show up in my room and ask me to dance or anything. Those kinds of things didn't happen in real life. Not in mine at least.

I remembered my freshman year. It had been great, just because of Andy. We went out for like three months. Three great months, but things weren't as good as I thought and our past would always interfere. Andy, he was a great guy but if you tell anyone that I said that, I'll shoot you. I swear I will.

When I went out with Andy, he was an ass. He was funny though, but an ass in every way. He understood me, but he blew everything off. It was his fault, all his fault. I _loved _him and now, he is the reason why I don't love anything else. He made hamburgers with my heart, literally, and now I am whatever is left of me.

_**So what do you think? I know this chapter is kinda boring. I just wanted to introduce Prue and Andy, and their relationships and all. Did you like it? Reviews please!**_


	2. barely myself

**House of Lords**

**Andy's POV**

**Disclaimer, I don't own charmed, if I did, there would be more swear words and I'd kick out Aaron Spelling and I'd have a really hot new Source so it would be more interesting and I'd burn the scripts cause they are horrible, they really are. I mean, that's why I write, because they don't freaking do what I want them to do, and now the show is over and the didn't even bring Prue back, give me a break…anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Barely myself **

Do you know one of these days when you just don't know who you are? That's what is happening to me, I mean, I know it is pretty sad, I was supposed to be this hot shot and I am nothing, I am a little shit, a piece of white trash.

I know it's hard to admit but I am lame in that aspect of my life. I go around and pretend I am someone that is not me. I barely know myself anymore; I just can't figure me out.

The night was pretty dark, I mean, there wasn't a goddamn light in the whole campus, and I know I shouldn't be here after such a good game but I just don't feel like being anywhere else. I am at the only place where I can really be myself.

It was here, lying on the trunk of my car where I could really think and boy, let me tell you something; there was nothing better. The wind is getting pretty darn cold, so cold that my nose is all red and my face hurts, my knees hurt too but that's because of football. Football is the only thing I really like, is like…the last thing left of me.

Sometimes, when I am here lying on my car, I think about my mistakes. I wish I hadn't made so many mistakes…I wish I hadn't done so many things wrong…but if there is something I regret is Prue Halliwell.

She was smoking hot but that wasn't the most attractive thing about her. The most attractive things about here are those things that you can't see but you can feel. This dark halo of mystery around her, the sparkle in her eyes, her brokenness, her cold heart, her fear and at the same time her self confidence. Prue'd never tell you that she thought she was fat, she'd never tell you that something didn't fit her right, she just didn't care, you know what I mean? I remember this one time I saw her crying, only once, but it broke my heart and every time someone asks me about to picture something sad, I picture her and I feel like crying, I swear I feel like stop doing whatever I am doing and rush to hold her, but the truth is, I won't hold Prue ever again.

She broke my heart. That's all I am gonna say about her, she broke my heart in a million pieces. I don't know what I did wrong with her but she hasn't talked to me ever since. I tried to be charming, I tried to give her a perfect night and she got all mad and left me right there. I told you, she is cold and hard.

I couldn't stand the atmosphere of the school so I decided to drive off somewhere and have a drink so I'd take stuff out of my mind. I wasn't going to go home that weekend anyway so no one would notice if I was a little bit wasted. I got in my car and when I started it I realized I didn't have gas. I always forget to put gas.

Since I was stuck at the school I decided to go to my room and fall asleep until Monday morning, it wasn't such a bad plan, only that my roommate, Scott, was the dumbest guy alive. I wanted to room with Darryl, my old friend Darryl Morris but I got to the school one day late and there weren't many people left without a roommate. Only this Stuart nerd I really hated and Scott, at least Scott was somewhat popular—dumb—but popular.

The thing was, that I couldn't take old Prue out of my mind, she was the only person that saw the real me and not the person that everyone sees, the person I want them to se, maybe that was why she ran away, maybe I was an ass after all. Anyhow, I decided to go to her room and say something like, "Hey, what's up? Wanna go for coffee?" She wouldn't buy it but I had to try.

I tried to go to her room but I barely remembered where it was so I screwed up a couple of times after I actually found her room, which was empty.

I was just about to go back to my room when I heard something; a teacher. It didn't matter how much of a hot shot I was, I couldn't break the rules and being so late in the girls' dorms was one of the rules, so obviously I had to hide.

The steps were getting closer and closer and I started sweating like a pig, I wouldn't have minded to be found in some other girl's room, any room but Prue's, for two reasons, the first one, the whole school would laugh their heads off, the second one, Prue would chop mine off. Anyway, I decided to hide in the 'safest' place of the school; the bathroom. Boy, I was dumb.

I closed the door behind me and breathed as I heard the steps getting farther and farther away. I breathed again and stared at the bathroom, it was a total mess. It seemed like someone had been looking for something desperately without any kind of result. I can be rather stupid, so I decided to take a closer look.

Well guess what I found, inside the little cabinet where girls are supposed to put her tampons and creams and stuff like that, well, I found a bottle of vodka. I smirked to the idea of getting drunk right there, then I'd see Prue and my heart would tell her everything I couldn't figure out, and she would either break my legs or love me forever.

I looked for more interesting stuff but I couldn't find anything that called my attention so I just sat there and drank. I drank like the whole bottle all by myself, well not all but almost. I decided to stare at the bathtub just in case Prue was hiding in there, that's how drunk I was. I damn nearly fell in. I sat back again and started laughing like a mad man. The memories where seriously drowning me, misery. Man, I was miserable.

Do you know this thingy that you feel way down in your stomach when you are worried for something pretty big? I was worried about my future, about what my mother and father would say if I got caught. I was worried about my grades and not being able to go to college but mainly, I was worried about not being able to find myself. I was worried because I sensed that I was going to lose myself in all the misery and crap of my life. I know there were so many good things, but I didn't get anything out of them. Many people would say that being popular, a good student and a football player. Damn, I even played Baseball too, yeah; I was like the perfect athlete. God, I was so many things that I didn't even know.

That was me, a social chameleon.

All of the sudden, Prue opened the door but I was so drunk that I didn't even recognize her and yelled,

"You're hot!"

Then, I realized. I stared at her shaking and laughing. I must have looked really pathetic and all but I didn't care because she was there and that was all I needed, so I started shooting the crap;

"Where did I go wrong? Prue! Tell me, where did I go wrong? Was it because I wanted to f…"

"Shut up" She said with the coldest look that anyone has ever given me. Now I remember it, she was kind of out of herself. Her hair was all messed up and she wasn't wearing any make up and in her eyes, in her eyes there was this sparkle of pain that I had only seen once before. She stared at me with those eyes that hurt me so much that I broke into tears; someone could think it was the alcohol, but I know better, it was the sparkle of her eyes.

I thought she was going to hit me, I seriously thought she was going to hit me, but she didn't, instead, she went to the sink and wet some towels. Then, she put the smallest one on my forehead. "You're wasted"

"Don't you think I know, Prue darling?"

"Don't call me darling"

"Prue sweetie?"

"Stop it"

"Honey?"

"Knock it off Trudeau; I am not your lover or your friend. I don't even like you, so shut up or I'll kick you out"

B I was trying to confess her my feelings and she got all cranky about it. I tried to get up and leave but I felt right down and hit my head with the sink.

"Oh God!" Prue yelled. "Andy!"

This time there was no coldness in her voice but it was full of concern. She held me and helped me to get to her bed. It was a pretty awkward situation but I didn't care. I used to see Prue as the strongest person alive, now I know her game. She'd always come to save you even if she was the one that needed to be saved. She would never let you believe she was weak, even if she was. I tried to lie down but she didn't let me. "Sit up!" She said while she put two pillows behind my back. "You can't fall asleep"

"Why didja have a Vozzzka bottle in there huh, you drunken lady, you naughty lady"

She sighed, boy I was really getting on her nerves. Nevertheless, I went on;

"Why didja? Why didja? D'ya drink?"

"Be quiet" She said, she didn't say shut up. She said be quiet. She was being nice and I could see how she needed god and help to do it. I mean, be nice to me when I drink…that's a hard job.

"Itz the firsttss time I drink…I don't know why I didd it but I didd cause evegyone doez it and itz fun"

"No, it's not. Be still, you're bleeding"

"No, Imnot" I said being all stubborn. Then, she put the towel on my head so my wound would stop bleeding, it hurt as hell. I couldn't help but whine.

"You are a cry baby"

"ZutUp. Why can't I fall asleep? I wanna sleep"

The next thing that happened I don't know if I imagined it or it actually happened; Prue lay with me on her bed and made me lie down too, then she said, "You can't fall asleep, okay Andy. Promise you won't fall asleep"

"How could I?" I said, believe it or not, when she put her hand on my forehead she mad me feel better, at least, she cleared my head. She placed one thought in my mind; make her mine. I guess that's how it all started, or restarted.

I gazed at the amazing woman I had in front of my eyes and nothing, nothing made sense, although it was perfect. I felt horrible because it was the first time I drank, I didn't lie to her, I wouldn't. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but when I started looking at her, her eyes, her mouth, her smooth hair as black as the night, and again, her blue eyes, never so sad, never so caring, it was weird but I could see a little girl inside Prue, a girl I wanted to protect, and love…god, I could only describe her with one word, Prue.

We didn't do anything she just stared at me like no one has stared at me before, she was singing some kind of song but I couldn't hear the words, I remember the rhythm of the song, it got me, it really did. I don't know what got into us that night but all of the sudden, her eyes started watering, just like mine were.

I sort of started stroking her hair while she placed her head on my chest. I felt like I belonged somewhere after all, I belonged to her. I totally belonged to that woman; I'd have done everything she asked me to do. I couldn't hear her crying but I knew she was, I could feel her tears, and somehow, they were stabbing my heart.

I thought about kissing her but I figured that our relationship wasn't too good so I decided not to. I decided to stay still and say nothing. Her body felt so good against mine, one of these warm bodies that you just have to lie down by. With Prue, I felt safe, I felt good.

"I'm sorry" I said, "For all I did, I am sorry"

"You are drunk" she said. She didn't believe me.

"I am" I laughed. "I am sorry for that too"

There I was, being al cocky again. Why couldn't I shut up for once? Why couldn't I be civilized for once?

"Prue, I am really sorry. I don't know what I did wrong but I am sorry" I don't know if I really meant it or I was too drunk.

"You are drunk Andy," She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to get my boyfriend; he'll help me take you to your room"

"What?" I don't know what I liked less, the "boyfriend" part or the "my room" part. I hated them both. "Why can't I stay…I fine"

"You are drunk"

"Why do you keep saying I am drunk? I am not!" I yelled, I was getting really sore about Prue's boyfriend. I mean, imagining her being touched by another guy made me mad. "Fine, whatever, I am leaving, not that I want to be with you anyway"

I am a little shit.

She stared at me with coldness and then smirked. "Do you know what? I just had a second thought." She said and I got scared. That couldn't be good. She grabbed my arm and threw me out of the room.

"Are you just gonna leave me here?" I yelled through the door that was already closed. She closed to me again. However, that night I realized three things, the first one, I was an ass, the second one, I am barely myself when I am not with her, and three, I refuse to live one more day without Prue Halliwell. It was a war.


	3. Like mad

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews. Really, I'll try not to disappoint those of you who are reading and still, don't know why they are hooked to the fic. I know it's really different and I'm glad you guys are giving it a shot, even if it's not what you usually read. It means a lot to me.**_

**House of Lords**

**P.O.V : Prue**

**Chapter 3**

**-Like Mad-**

As many of you might have already figured out I'm not much of a normal person, I mean, I knew I could be quite unique and stuff, but I just didn't know HOW unique. Maybe I did, maybe I always did, deep down. Anyway, that night I discovered how unique I really was.

I was running down the hallway, almost out of breath, carrying my backpack with me and everything else I used to carry around. I kept looking back just as if someone was stalking me but I knew I was alone, and for once, I didn't care. I could say I was scared but in fact, the excitement kept growing inside of me. I could hear my footsteps all the way through the hallway as if I was running ahead of them, the single details of the school that had kept my attention once seemed completely insignificant and all I could think of was, "Where do I go from here?"

As always during this time of the year, it was raining. It was raining like a bastard. The jingle of the rain crashing against the windows was slowly driving me insane, not in a bad way, in fact, as I told you I had never been so excited in my life. Slowly, I started stopping until I pretty much my knees gave up on me and I fell down. The floor was so bright that I could see myself reflected on it. .My eyes, always somewhere in between blue and green were now bright blue, as if one part of my soul had finally took over my whole body. My cheeks were red which was a contrast with my pale skin, I had hair all over my face and I was sweating, boy, was I sweating. At such a bad hour to stay awake, the entire school was deserted and that was when I liked it best. However, that night, no one was sleeping, for it was homecoming, homecoming dance. For the second time during my existence I was glad there was a school dance, just 'cause, just because no one would bother me that night. I picked up my stuff and kept running to my bedroom.

I opened the door and shut it right behind me, threw my stuff to one side of the room and run into the closet. Like a madwoman, I started throwing stuff out of the closet looking for something I was sure I would never want to see again.

"Dammit, where is it?" I pretty much yelled to myself. "Dammit,"

Rene, my roommate opened the door and stared at me for a while, I never knew exactly how long but I didn't notice her until she called my name. "Prue, what's going on?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Whyaren'tyouatthedance?" I said too quickly, although she picked it up. She gazed at me with her deep brown eyes while played with her long brown-reddish hear. I guess she saw all the excitement growing inside of me because she smiled, no, she smirked.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing" I repeated.

"So, are you just throwing our stuff around for fun?"

"Yes, exactly, I'm having a terrific time all by myself" I said sarcastically, begging that she would leave.

"Yeah right. Seriously Prue, what's going on?"

"Mind your own business, okay?" I snapped throwing more stuff against the wall. Accidentally, I knocked everything off the table. One of the pictures of me and Rene and my little sister broke in a thousand pieces when it crashed with the floor. "Oh crap!" I cried. "Where the hell—

Rene got closer to me and sat down by my side. Let me tell you something about Rene, she was always there for me, it didn't matter how weird I was acting. She was like the mother I never had, she was kind of older than me, or at least she looked older. I never knew why a person like her was hanging out with someone like me but I was glad she was there. She grabbed my wrists and made me look at her. "Prue, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine" I tried to convince her. "I need to find it. The book. I need to find the book, I need to bring her back so—

"Prue, you can't. We've been through this many times. Piper passed away…" She said with a calmed voice. Then, she tried to hug me but I didn't let her.

"I know she is. Don't you think I know she is? But this time, is different, she has _talked _to me. I was, I was making up a test and Mr. Spalding, he…, he was talking to me and then I heard Piper's voice. I heard her! Then, something weird happened, the water in the tubes started boiling! Spalding saw it too, he saw…"

"Prue, that was the chemistry room. Stuff like that always happens" Rene tried to convince me.

"No, I'm telling you. It was…MAGIC!"

"It was your imagination"

"No, it wasn't" I stared yelling. "Why don't you believe me! You are supposed to believe me! You are my friend!" I kept on. I knew what I had seen, I knew it was real. I knew it.

"Sweetie…"

"Rene! I'm not lying"

She started shaking her head and held me, for some reason I felt better, clamed, collected. "I know what I saw" I finally whined.

"Come on, sit" Rene said taking me to the bed. "Sit down, there you go."

"I know what I saw" I insisted. "I'm not crazy"

"Prue, I know you aren't"

"I can…I think it's in me. I think I can control it…if I try" I said getting all excited again but Rene shook her head. "No, okay? Prue, we've gone through this and we agreed…"

"Sucks to our agreement. I know what I saw" I said again.

Rene sighed and said. "Prue, every year, you swear you've heard Piper's voice…"

"But I…"

"…every year, remember freshman year? You were going out with Andy and you started hearing Piper…you ran off to the lake, remember that?"

"Yes but…It's not the same!"

"It's not?"

"No!"

"How is it different?"

"It just is"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

Rene caressed my face. I never knew how she dealt with me those days. How she found the strength to do it. "This is just another episode"

"No!" I denied. "I heard her". Now I had tears in my eyes. Why couldn't she just believe me when I said I'd heard her?

"You don't make sense Prue. You are out of yourself"

"NO!" I tried to get up but she held me down. "Let me go!"

"I can't. I'll get expelled"

"So?" I pushed her away from me and tried to get up. "Look, my sister needs me and I am stuck here. I'm not crazy! She jumped on me and made me stay on the bed, soon, our fight started to get full of tears, screams and slaps. "Don't Prue"

"I heard her" I whined once again about to cry. I could hear her voice right now, clearly, she was calling me, she needed help. I heard her, no kidding, I did hear her.

"I know you did sweetie but it's just in your head. She is not really there Prue, she passed away and you know it. You have pushed people away from you many times…Phoebe, your Grams, your few friends, even Andy…"

"Don't talk about him" I said. "Just don't"

"He didn't dump you Prue, at least he didn't want to. You made him, you…Prue, you've gotta let go of that attitude, it's leading you to the end of your life. You can't go on like this. Remember freshman year, remember what happened?"

I stared at her from, grimacing. Then, I glazed everywhere in the room, trying to get out of the situation. Clothes were all over the floor and pictures, pictures were hanged on the walls. Books were all over the place, chemistry books, psychology books, math books, English books, all over the place. It was still raining but not as hard as before and everything seemed to be calmed, and still. "Are you with me Prue?" Rene asked me gently. I wasn't. My mind was lost at some point of the blue lake, freshman year, homecoming. I had gone with Andy, we were dancing, everything was perfect. I was falling for him, my numbness was gone, I felt every heartbeat inside. Then, I started hearing Piper's voice, calling me, begging me for help and I ran off, following the voice. It took me to the lake. I could have sworn it was coming from the depths of the lake so I jumped in and dived until I lost my breath. I damn nearly drowned down there. After that, Andy asked me what had happened and I started yelling at him. He said that he couldn't stand me, that I was crazy and left. He was gone for like four days and then, he came back and that's when we started not to get along, he would always be asking ridiculous questions at the worst places so I just decided to ignore him and so on, we started hating each other back then. That night, I met Rene, she was new to the school and soon, we became best friends.

"What happened to Piper?" She asked me softly as if she was afraid that I'd break in a thousand pieces. "What happened?"

"I don't remembered" I lied.

"Yes you do"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. God, it's not that hard to get" I snapped and glazed around the room looking for a cigarette. "I need to smoke,"

"You are done with that missy" She said in a dead serious voice while, my other friend, Holden, stormed into the room. He looked very pale and out of himself, very out of his mind. He stared at us and then, gazed at Rene who gave him a severe look. "We're busy right now"

"I need to smoke" I said ignoring Rene.

"No smoking" Holden said. That wasn't him. Holden was pro-smoking. If there was something he loved more than himself, that was smoking. "What's going on?"

"Prue is not alright. She is hearing things" Rene said. Holden nodded as if he knew what the story was all about.

"Well, we have bigger problems than that. He knows"

"Who knows?"

"Who else?"

Rene went pale too. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell him the truth. Both of them"

"What's going on?" I demanded to know. I got up and went straight to Holden. He pulled me into a hug and, again, for some reason his heartbeat relaxed me, I started getting more and more relaxed, sleepy, groggy until I finally gave in and my eyes started to close, everything seemed to be moving, and then, pitch black.

(P.O. V; Holden's. Same time, same place)

"She knows, Rene, maybe she doesn't fully realize it but she knows something is up" I said trying to sound convincing enough for "Mrs. Wisdom" to believe me. I still had Prue in my arms, she looked so damn peaceful. I laid her on her bed and wrapped her with blankets just like I did that day, four years ago. I caressed her forehead and said, "We're driving her insane"

"What else can we do? Holden, I don't know if she is really hearing the voices or making it all up. She is not ready to be part of our world! That's why she came here, because she is just not ready yet" Rene complained. She sticks to the rules way too much.

"Look, if you don't tell her I will. I won't let her go insane!"

"You will not say anything. I'm the boss here alright?" Rene said getting angry.

"Then be a good boss!" I snapped. "Look at her, she is all skin and bones, she is suffering…!"

"At least I don't limit myself to smoke! Just like you do, you've gotten her started in that crap! I'm driving her insane? You are killing her!"

"How else was I supposed to gain her trust? If you haven't noticed, she is allergic to people! And I didn't say you were—

"I gained her trust without smoking or alcohol!"

"She hasn't told you want happened to Piper, has she?" I snapped. She shook her head. "Then, she doesn't fully trust you."

"Any ideas?"

"Only one"

"well…"

"Trudeau"

**_hey how are you all? I hope you liked this new chapter. I know I said magic wouldn't be involved but it was just…perfect. I couldn't let it pass lol. Sorry if I disappointed you. _**


End file.
